


Too late Harry...

by Katarriinn



Series: Is it too late? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarriinn/pseuds/Katarriinn
Summary: What if Harry wrote love letter to his arch enemy?Rewritting of my old fanfiction written in two days.





	Too late Harry...

“Potter!” The resonance of clacking shoes.  
“Potter stop!” The rustling of a cloak.   
“Stop you arsehole!” Sudden silence in an empty hallway. If someone would listen closely and calm boiled up blood, they would hear the hallway wasn´t so empty at all. Behind armour, under the invisibility cloak echoed out of breath exhales.  
“I know you’re there! Stop hiding so cowardly and show your Gryffindor bravery!” Yelled the furious Slytherin. The anger resonated trough the silent hall.  
“I know you wrote it. If you wanted to remain anonymous you should´ve cared more about your handwriting!” He screamed full of rage, hoping Potter was still here. Armour rustled as something moved behind it. Draco sharpened his senses. With a noiseless approach he began the hunt for the boy who lived. If he found him, he would no longer be the boy who lived. 

What was written on that piece of parchment sounded too honest to be true. He only had one thought at that moment, strangle Potter with his bare hands, free from any magic. Just fingers wrapped around his throat. Looking him in the eyes as the green would fade away and he wouldn’t regret a thing. Right then the Slytherin didn´t know that the spectacled boy under the invisibility cloak meant all of his words on that parchment. He had rewritten the whole letter thousands of times before he got the courage to send it.

“Damn it Potter, this isn’t one of your muggle games. Do you think I would believe those words?” If Draco knew Potter was cursing himself right now. Malfoy did one wary step further.  
He hissed, “Come out, Potter.” Another move towards the fair-haired bloke who closely observed him from his hiding spot.  
“At least say it to me then!” Draco had enough of this.   
“Say it to my face” This jerk with that stupid scar pissed him off so badly. Why would he – his biggest rival- just write this? Harry couldn´t have suspected it. He couldn´t have seen through what he was hiding. No one did. Even he wasn´t sure. Maybe that was what made him so mad. This hide-and-seek was testing his sanity.

  
“Who for Merlin´s do you think you are?!” He grabbed the nearest thing and threw it. He just had need to break something. It just happened to be hand from armour. But the breaking sound didn´t happen. This made Malfoy look up. 

“Potter…what…” he was looking at the dark haired boy with round glasses as if he was a ghost. Potter just stood there, cloak settled over his left hand with an expression close to a kicked puppy. Holding metal hand.  
“Malfoy I just wante…” “Now you show up? Really?” Draco shouted at the top of his lungs and reduced space between them. He was face to face with the famous Harry fucking Potter. A moment of confusion went through him.   
“Draco, just list…” “Who gave you the right to call me Draco?” “Malf…” The golden boy got slapped. “Salazar´s balls! Don´t talk to me!” his hand started to feel as numb as potter´s cheek. Neither of them paid attention to it.  
“Calm down, Draco.” The named boy had flames of hatred in his eyes. The stiffness and badly hidden fright of chosen one, made things just more annoying for the Slytherin.  
"Do you think that after you pull a prank on me with that love letter I wouldn´t be pissed?“ Harry opened his mouth to argue when Draco´s look silenced him. Well not for long.   
"It wasn´t a joke…” muttered Harry.

"What?“ Draco cautiously frowned. Harry scanned the top of his shoes. Silence. Draco turned red.   
"WHAT?” He said again into potter´s face. He pushed him away and brought him out of balance. Potter didn´t waste a second and caught Malfoy´s wrists. His cloak somewhere on the ground.   
“It wasn´t a joke or a prank. I swear. No one even knows about this” Harry spoke as he gained his balance back. Draco hissed but Harry didn´t let go.  
"Why should I believe you? What… what if it is another bad joke to humiliate me?“ Draco´s voice started shaking, "because why would you, bloody HARRY POTTER, like me? Why should I trust you?” He took a deep breath and continued. “Do you think I’m that stupid? You hated me from the day we met.” Malfoy started to retreat from Potter, “How did you even figure out I loved you?”

Minute of silence so loud they couldn´t hear a thing.  
“I…I shouldn´t…” Draco turned to where he came for. He couldn´t stay here longer. With Potter’s shocked eyes. Malfoy just walked away. His own words shocked him. This was never supposed to come out. 

“Draco I meant it. All of it.” Harry shouted towards the leaving figure. He started to follow him. He needed to catch him!   
“Why should you trust me? I don´t even know. It is still bloody confusing. I…when was the last time I started fight with you?" He was getting closer as Draco slowed down. Malfoy then stopped looking paler than ever.  
"A while ago…” “When did I last raise my voice at you in front of people?” Draco shivered. Harry was beside him. He felt sick as the Gryffindor´s hand touched his shoulder and made him face the boy with a scar. Malfoy trembled. “Draco, I don´t want to hurt you anymore.” A Nervous laugh.   
“That’s not true, Potter” he hissed towards the scruffy looking boy. 

The chosen one roughly gripped Malfoy´s robe and pulled him close enough. The second Draco looked at Harry he kissed him harshly. It was quick. Draco slapped him for a second time. It was the weakness in that slap that made Harry open his eyes. Draco was shivering and a few sobs escaped him. This was not good.  
“I love you, Draco.” Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. “Please…Harry" He could hear the softness as his name was spoken but it was filled with sorrow. Draco´s eyes were red. He knew he had made a huge mistake.   
"It´s too late.”  
He stepped away from Harry. Tears dripping down his cheeks soaking his robes. Draco Malfoy rolled up his left sleeve. His once bare forearm was now freshly marked.   
“You were supposed to save us all.”  
His weeping grew stronger as he saw Harry´s blank expression.   
“Even me…”  
His voice had betrayed him a while ago. He dropped to the ground. “Now we can show our love through mutual destruction.” Draco hid his face.

“It’s too late, Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there people/unicorns/demons  
I am new here and wrote you a fic in different language than my mother language. So if tthere are any mistakes, please be kind.  
Also leave your opinions for me. I would love to read them.  
Thank you and untill next time...


End file.
